Question: $ \dfrac{1}{7} \div \dfrac{8}{6} = {?} $
First, we can simplify the problem: $ \dfrac{1}{7} \div \dfrac{4}{3} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = \dfrac{1}{7} \times \dfrac{3}{4} $ $ = \dfrac{1 \times 3} {7 \times 4} $ $ = \dfrac{3}{28}$